You can't promise me that
by MissWritingStoriesObsessed
Summary: After Amy get's attacked, Julio makes it clear that he will never let anything happen to her again. -Tag to 'Out of Bounds' One-Shot. First Major Crimes story.


**You can't promise me that.**

First Major Crimes story, hope it's not too awful.

A piece to go with 'Out of Bounds'. I was re-watching season one and decided to run with this little one-shot. I have almost fallen completely in love with the partnership between Sykes and Sanchez, and I have been shipping them from the start.

-After Amy get's attacked, Julio makes it clear that he will never let anything happen to her again.

Reviews are loved and appreciated, mistakes are all my own, enjoy.

 **Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

* * *

It had been four weeks since Amy had been attacked, and while she knew she shouldn't have been back at work so soon, she couldn't sit at home any longer. She needed to be doing something, helping someone, even if it was just the team with their paperwork.

She had been cleared physically. Mentally, it would probably take a few cases before she didn't flinch when someone raised a hand near her, but she had been in a war zone, she trusted herself well enough to know she would eventually cope with it, get over it, almost.

"Sykes," It was Julio's voice who pulled her out of her thoughts. She looked up with a smile, hoping he would repeat whatever he had been talking about before she got lost in her own little world.

"Are you sure you're okay to be here?" He asked, and Amy only nodded, it was bad enough she'd been lost in thought, she didn't want the Captain to send her home. If she was being honest, she was getting sick of being at home, looking at the same four walls, wondering if it was time to redecorate.

"Okay, well, we're going to start questioning the suspect, you want to come watch?"

"Sure," Amy said as she stood up, watching as Julio waited for her. She smiled giving him a knowing look, as much as she enjoyed being looked after and knowing that the team cared for her, she also wanted them to know she was fine, and that she was capable of walking from her desk to the observation room without an escort, but she didn't want to say anything, at the end of the day, it was still a sweet gesture.

"I'm okay, Detective Sanchez, I can walk, I promise, the doctors cleared me," Amy added some sarcasm to her voice, another sign that she was alright.

"I know, I just wanted to see that for myself. That guy hit you pretty hard, multiple times." Amy smiled, she hadn't forgotten, nor did she think he mind would block out the mental image any time soon.

"Yeah, I don't think I'll be forgetting that anytime soon, but at least he didn't do any major damage, only maybe to my confidence. Always thought I was invincible." She laughed at herself, hoping Julio would too, but when he didn't she stopped, feeling slightly embarrassed. She almost wanted to make a joke out of it, as serious as she was, she wasn't sure she could have that conversation yet, the guy did a number on her and it was a knock to her confidence, but she was sure she could build that up over time.

Another few cases, after being back for a few weeks she was sure she'd be fine.

"I still think you're pretty invincible," Julio said, pulling her out of her thoughts once again. Amy couldn't help but blush a little, her eyes finding the floor. If she was being honest, it was nice to hear him say it, at least she wasn't the only person who thought so.

"But," Julio continued, taking a step closer to her, and Amy had to try hard not to flinch too much, her personal space being invaded, even by someone she trusted, was still tough to deal with after just four weeks.

"You won't have to worry about it anymore. Next time I will run faster," Amy chuckled lightly, pleased to see the smile on Julio's face, it was the humour she wanted to see from him. She knew that he was worried and that he probably blamed himself, but he did all he could, and that was enough for her.

"You did what you were told to do, I made the decision to run after that kid. You got there in time, and no one else was hurt. You got to me in time, because of you, my injuries were fixable." Amy could see he didn't believe her words, which hurt her more than her injuries did.

"You're my partner, I shouldn't have let it happen. Nothing will happen to you again, I won't let it."

"You can't promise me that, Julio," Amy said with a sigh, shaking her head a little, hoping to movement wouldn't cause further pain or damage to her neck, which was still sore.

"Yeah, I can, Amy," Julio said with a little too much force. Amy gave a tight smile, again, her eyes finding the floor.

"Sorry. Just, know that I will be there next time, and you won't have to make another trip to the ER." Julio apologised.

"Yeah, I'll be honest, not a fan of the ER."

"Like I said, next time, I will run faster," Amy smiled, at least she knew that Julio had her back, and that, if he had his own way, she would never get hurt again.

* * *

What did you think? Reviews are loved and appreciated. It's short, I know, but I wanted to give this a go. Thank you for reading.


End file.
